With the continuing demand with respect to the shrinking of the dimensions of integrated circuits, also the shrinking of contact structures for contacting active areas of the integrated circuits is desirable. The shrinking of the contact structures poses substantial challenges for the manufacturing processes, e.g., with respect to the printing, etching or filling of the contact structures. Thus, “relaxed” contact structures are desired.
Conventional contact structures may be provided as contact chains or so called staggered contacts.